Mas Extraño Que La Ficción
by SSMinos
Summary: Rapha:joder Leo pero que! de donde diablos sacaste ese traje!. Leo: internet xD. Schre: y dicen que el mio es horrible . Leo: callate shredder! lo dices por envidioso"- este fic fue inspirado por la pelicula black sheep xDDDD fic descontinuo
1. Chapter 1

_**ANTES! **__ De empezar a prender las antorchas xD o advertencias como quieran (soy menor de edad PIEDAD!)__ No me malinterpreten las fan de Leo u_u , no tengo nada en entra de él, ¬¬ y no porque me caiga mal o algo, al contrario me encanta xD casi tanto como miguel ángel._

_NOTA Los personajes de la serie de TMNT (y todo Universo Mirage) NO me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada por diversión de parte mía. __**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia**__. _

_Esta historia puede llegar a ser absurda o una parodia y/c escenas explicitas de gore, fuerte lenguaje explicito, bla,bla,bla._

_Mmmm tal vez haya yAoI xD, TALVES!_

_Así! Y una cosa más, no es la primera vez que escribo pero si en publicarlo xD jejejeej me gusta jugar mucho con los tiempos gramaticales y/o narración d persona =9_

_QUE DIFRUTEN LA FUNCION =D_

* * *

_Capitulo 1: lo mejor de la familia_

-"Ya con un demonio, quieres dejar de cambiarle?!"-

Miguel ángel le cambiaba a lo loco los canales de la televisión, llevaba casi de alrededor de 2 horas haciendo lo mismo, muriéndose del aburrimiento… y tenía que tener la desquiciada idea de pasárselas con su hermano menor, que ahora que lo pensaba era más torturante.

-" pero Doooooony, no pasan nada bueeeeno….que haces con esa lámpara?!"-

-"no pienses que es para golpearte hermanito"-

-"caraj.. LEO!"-

Donatello sonríe maliciosamente -" por el momento no se encuentra en casa, pequeño moustr.."- callo al oí una voz lejana proveniente del segundo piso, maldije, mirando como mi "lindo" hermanito sonreía victorioso, me levanto del sofá, dejando al otro viéndome ir a la cocina

-"con todo y lámpara?"-

Detuve el paso, viendo la lámpara de cristal lapizulada que traía conmigo, pensando por un momento –"por lo menor es MENOS indisciplinada que tú"- miguel me vio feo, luego se recostó en el sofá ignorándome.

Me dio igual, fui a la cocina por un aperitivo, o en este caso mi desayuno, tengo la mala costumbre de despertar y olvidarme de ello, a Rafael le preocupaba ese nuevo ámbito mío, pero se conformaba de que por lo menor comiera la cena… a Leo le valía un carajo.

Dejo la lámpara en la mesa, mientras chequeaba el contenido del refrigerador, casi vacío, me hago una nota mental para ir por lo suministro después, husmeo un poco para ver qué otra cosa encontraba-" mmm leche … no sirve, no sirve…queso? Esa madre no es queso?!….… aleluya! Pan y un jugo"-

Casi me tropiezo cuando una enorme gata anaranjada entro a la cocina restregándose entre mis piernas, maullando mimosamente.

-"con que solo te me indignas para darte comida, eh gata?"- reí como klunz me seguí a un lado a otro, busque un trastecito para darle leche, sirviéndome jugo en un vaso que agarre de la alacena.

_One... Two... Fuck you  
Never say no  
I'm ready to go  
We're out of control  
But I can't let you go, let you GOOOOOOOOooooooo_

_There's something about the way we fit_  
_There's something about this psycho bitch_

_The one I love I hate_  
_But the sex is great_  
_The one I love I hate_  
_I could suffocate_  
_The one I love I hate_  
_But the sex is great_

-" LEONARDO POR DIOS!"- gritaba exasperado por TAL canciosita de su hermano mayor, Leo por otra parte entraba feliz a la cocina tomando uno de los panes de dulce de Donatello

-" ha hahahahahaha vamos Don, te ves muy estresado canta conmigo!"-

-" no gracias"- con irritación

-" si no lo haces, cantare la de transformers"- diciendo esto aun más divertido

-" que sea la versión japonesa por favor"- murmuro por lo bajo antes de pegarle un sorbo al vaso de jugo

-" no~o, la gringa =D "-

Rafael había entrado nervioso después de Leo, algo extraño en él, tomo el cartón del cereal y se fue a la mesa.

Gruño al ver la gata sentado en una de las sillas, -"Quítate gata"- agitándole la caja enfrente del animal anaranjado, quien de inmediato le empezó a rugir de mala gana y enseñarle las garras a Rafa.

-" hay gatita que te hace el ogro feo"- vi como leo se interpuso antes de que ella le saltase encima a mi hermano de la máscara roja, tomando a klunz meciéndola entre sus brazos, ella dejándose querer por los cariños de mi hermano mayor, me eche a reí al ver el gesto cómico en la cara de Rafael.

- "Li! Como se te ocurre **mimar** a esa COSA?!"

Leo se detiene, dirigiéndole la mirada a Rafa, luego a Klunz, y después a Rafa de nuevo, sonriendo tímidamente –"Rafael si tú también querías pudiste pedírmelo"-

-" no quiero tu cariño!"-

… oh Dios, nunca me imagine presenciar esto en mi vida, Rafael tiene la cara completamente roja haciéndole juego con su máscara, tartamudeando, dándose cuenta lo que acababa de decir, aguante las ganas de reírme, leo había pegado un brinco hacia atrás pero luego se mantenía tranquilo, sereno en su lugar, klunz salta de los brazos de leo, bebiendo la leche del tazón de cereal sobre la mesa.

-" como que _mi _cariño?"- pregunta curioso- "yo hablaba de la gata"

-" DON! Para de reírte!"- voltea hacia leo-" ehh… no me hagas caso"

-"QUE TAL EVERBODY!"-

-"HAAAAAAAAA!"- miguel había saltado de la nada detrás de mi casi dándome un infarto-" miguel ángel no vuel.."-

-"si, si, ya lo sé, pero MIREN!"-

Miguelangel alza la revista orgullosamente, mostrando a lo alto, entre serré los ojos para leer la pagina que sostenía –"Justin Bieber interpretara el papel de Edward Cullen en Twili-"- miguel le interrumpe

-" NO! Eso no, esto =D!"- señala al otro artículo en seguido de este

-"Mickey dame esa revista"- dijo Leo, antes de acercarse a la estufa y encendiéndola de la llave

-"leo apaga eso!"-

Si, en teoría Leo es una anti, un súper Anti-JB, al contrario de Miguelangel que es un completo fanático.

-"convención anual de _frikis"-_

-" no te hagas Raphael ¬¬ en ningún lado dice frikis"-

-" y… que hay con eso?"- pregunto leo, aun viendo la revista hojeándola para encontrar algo que le sea interesante ( xDDD)

-"que se presentaran Christian Bale y el tipo ese que le hace de Bender en Futurama xD, las podríamos pasar como nuestro fin de semana libre! Sera divertido chico!"

-"Miguel, por si no te has dado cuento, es en Los Ángeles"- remarco el shinobi de rojo

-" y eso qué?"- aun con la sonrisa sin despintarle del rostro

-"esta en el otro lado del país, Mike, eso"-

-" y que! Las fanes BieberFever hicieron lo que fuese por ir a todos los conciertos de Justin bieber"- se defendió miguel

-"me vale el puto Justin, Mike, mi respuesta es no"- bramo Raphael ya harto de la insistencia del otro

-"como llego el tema de Bieber aquí?- susurre por lo bajo a Leo

- "no lo sé"- igual con la incógnita, viendo de re-ojos entre la revista y sus dos hermanos riñar

-"no cruzaremos medio continente hasta california!"-

-"bueno punto"- lo apoye

-" oh vamos chico, hay que salir a la luz de vez en cuando! Que ya extraño el olor del aire fresco en comparación del caño de las alcantarillas"- protesto el menor

-"he dicho que no, y no es NO Miguelangel"- cruzándose de brazos, recargándose en las puertas del refri, Miguel lo veía con reproche ante la reprobación, aunque quisiese él no podía contra la palabra del segundo líder ( que en este caso Raphael)

-" … hay que ir"- hablo al fin Leo

-" que?"- exhortó

Y yo también _que?_ Aunque no lo exprese, mire a Leonardo quien apoyaba la idea de Mickey, y no muy a mi pesar me quede quietecito en mi asiento bebiendo el vaso de jugo e embarrando de mantequilla uno de los panecitos, entreteniéndome ahora con las disputas entre raph y leo, aunque sonase feo, son muy divertidas.

-" vete al diablo!"- gruño Raphael

Sip, como dije divertidas

-" hay! Y porque no? Yo también pienso que salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco nos daría bien, no veo el problema en eso"-

-"pues no, no tengo problema ir y respiras eso lo que tú dices, pero **ir** a los Ángeles? Por ver un tonto evento con unas bolas de frikis? Perdistes el juicio Leo ¬¬ "-

-" y con qué coche?"- ahora toda la atención la tenía yo-" La furgoneta está muerta, ya ni la podre puede con el carburador"- antes de que Rapha contestara se le adelanto Leo

-"nos puede llevar Casey"

-"ni lo pienses"-

-" siiiii! Nos da raite"- grita Mickey animado

-"y tal vez a él le guste ir también, las pasaremos justos todos, nosotros 5"- propuso el ninja de añil, mirando despectivo a Rapha, quien ya pensaba dudar de si tomarla sí o no.

-"…"-

-"…."-

-"…."-

Silencio, lo inquietante y sombrío que podría llegar a ser el silencio inundando con sus sutiles frías y suaves brisas que llagaban a acariciar a su presa, agudizándole los sentidos, sintiendo como las profundidades te carcomían las entrañas en cada minuto que pasaba que en realidad eran solo segundo, más cuando una mirada negra te miraba determinadamente escaneándote en silencio

-" ehh…. Y bien?"-

Y así era cuando tratabas alguien como Splinter

Raphael estaba más que nervioso, tenía miedo, Leo por su lado se encontraba indiferente, totalmente inmune a las miradas, palabras y actitudes frías ( hasta hirientes) de parte de su maestro, hasta casi se podría decirse que podrías darle una bofetada en plana cara y ni así reaccionaria.

No, no era que Splinter fuese un completa cabron, el problema era que entre Leonardo y Splinter sus ideales e expectativas eran un tanto…. Diferentes, tal vez compartían el mismo concepto del Ninjutsu y del honor pero tratándose de los puntos de vista e idealismo, eran completamente diferentes.

Antes de haberle dejado el cargo como segundo líder al mando, Raphael nunca habría notado el hilo de tensión que existía entre las dos cabecillas del Clan, su Sensei/padre y su hermano Leo; para los ojos de los demás siempre veían ( o creían) el mutuo interés de sus ideales y la misma forma de expresar o ver las cosas, como algunas veces decía de broma Raphael "El Splinter jr" o "El míster intrépido", y que exactamente compartían las mismas virtudes del otro, la relación de maestro/alumno, pero no, no todo era lo que te hacía ver a los ojos, leo y Splinter estaban lejos de compartir aquello, y de eso se dio cuanto Raphael.

-"Rapha!"-

-"haaaa!"- una voz le saco de sus pensamientos, jira la cabeza para toparse con la mirada miel de su hermano, quien le veía con una expresión algo preocupada pero rápidamente la cambien a una más serena-"lo siento pero qu-"- no pudo terminas de decir ya que el Sensei se le adelanto

-"acepto la propuesto de ustedes dos, pueden ir a con sus hermanos acompañar el joven Jones a su viaje de fin de semana, solo espero que tengan mucho cuidado en su camino y procuren en no tener un inconveniente, por lo demás están libres"- dicho esto último acomodándose en el cojín que utilizaba como silla, volviendo a tomas de sus manos los rollos y papeles que minutos antes se encontraba leyendo de desde nuestra llegado a su habitación

Tomando como finalizada la conversación con su padre, ambos chicos se levantan de sus perfectivos lugares y de una breve reverencia se despiden, ya que los dos hayan cruzado por la puerta dejando atrás la habitación, Raphael se encamina al centro de lo que es la sala, de un de los lados del sofá toma una mochila y se lo paso en los hombros, sabía bien que la línea de su celular no serviría estando bajo tierra para querer hacer una llamada, así que se propuso e ir al departamento de Casey a pie, le habría gustado irse con la motocicleta pero esta necesitaba unos cambios con las bandas, desecho la idea.

Leonardo con su habitual estado de humor aun indiferente, observaba a su hermano recargado desde una de las paredes del salón, sabiendo en lo que pensase su hermano, no le reprocho nada, Raphael estaba a punto de salir de la guarida en el mismo instante en que le escucho.

-"no te sobre excedas con la bebida"- Rapha alcano a voltear de lado, viendo que Leo se encaminaba a su cuarto en la planta alta –"y no me tengas escusas, para cuando llegues espero que no estés subido en alcohol"-

-" es una amenaza?"-

-"tómatela como quieras"-

-"con todo _gusto_"- en forma sarcástica, ya luego de despedirse de su adorado hermano, soltando un suspiro cojee uno de los atajos más cercana a Harlem, la Ave 8 y 7.

Bien, ya todo listo y con la aprobación del Sensei ya nos podríamos dar el lujo de llevarle la noticia a Casey, que espero para su bien acepte de buena gana.

-" california? No que eso está del otro lado del país?"- decía un tanto divertido Casey desde unas escaleras, mientras acomodaba unas cajas en lo alto del armario-"que loco se les ocurrió en el último momento hahaha"-

-"pues… si, algo así, según yo el evento se dará unos siete días más, nos llevas?- pregunto insegura Rapha a su amigo, había agarrado una de las sillas sentándose a un lado de las cajas de plástico viendo curioso su contenido

-" hasta allá? En auto ni idea cuanto tomara, pásame esa caja"- señala la que estaba al lado de Rapha, el ninja se la pasa-" con cuidado que esta es la más pesada!"-

-" entonces es un no?"-índigo

-" claro que los llevo! Pero tendrá que ser mañana temprano si quieren alcanzar ir a tiempo, así que lleven todo lo necesaria porque te juro que será un frio de los mil demonios, bien! Ahora pásame esa otro, la de allá"-

-" y abril? Segura que ella no se molestara?"- cargando la otra caja

Ante la mención de la pelirroja, Casey no pudo evitar una mueca la cual fue rápidamente percibida por el ninja, Rapha se arrepintió de lo que avía de lo antes mencionado, Casey se tomo unos minutos mientras acomodaba la ultima caja en su lugar, ya luego de terminar, aun apoyado en la escalera de madera se soba el cuello cansado, unos minutos más baja, quitando la escalera y cerrando las puertas del enorme armario-" mmm no creo que se moleste, además el próxima mes iniciara mi trabaja de guardia, tengo tiempo suficiente, le avisare a la abuela que saldré de viaje unos días para aprovechar un pequeño descanso jejeje"- se encamino a la cocina para un refrigerio-" gustas?"- pregunta animado desde el otro lado del departamento

-" dame una!"- de un lanzamiento largo digna de un beisbolista la cacha, antes de darle un sorba a su bebida, Rapha recuerda algo divertido-"Leo aun no me creé que no bebo cerveza"- dándole un buena trago a su soda de fresa-" piensa que soy un borracho alcohólico hahahahahaa!"-

-" uiiii y porque será?"- igual de divertido

-" mmm no lo sé, también me lo pregunto, mira está bien que yo sea el chico malo, el rebelde y todo el cuento, pero… alcohólico? Si ni si quiera me gusta esa horrible cosa que tu tomas!"-

-" oye! No es horrible, ¬¬ solo que tu no aprecias el arte del beber!"-

-" ohh~ ahora soy inculto! Y desde cuando beber es un arte?"-

-"viejo si supieras el mundo de la cerveza te asombrarías, recuerdo que mis abuelos tenían un viñedo"- decía Casey indagando en su mundo de recuerdos

-" oh no! Otra historia en tu mundo de ponis no!"-

-" que ponis ni que nada! Andaba reviviendo un bonito recuerdo de mi infancia ¬¬"- termino de un último trago su cerveza, va por la segunda –" además que trais tu con los podres ponis? Ni te han hecho nada"-

-"desde que vi Hetalia, desde que la vi"- dice Raphael casi semi acostado en la mesa, batiendo con una mano el liquito de tu bebida de un lado al otro, murmurando algo como "_mentado Arthur"_

-"hentali que?"-

-"una madre que ve Leo, ¬¬ juro que no volveré ver anime"-

-" hahaha anime? Son esas series japonesas tipo a lo Jackie chan xD?"-

-" sip"-

Un pequeño sonidito muy peculiar llamo la atención de los presentes, Rapha inconscientemente lleva su mano en unos de los bolsillo de su pans deportivos, sacando el origen del sonido, era un Motorola plateado, y en la pequeña pantallita se podía apreciar _llamada recibida_ de color azul

-"Mmm es de Leo"- Raphael observa determinadamente su celular, aun con la lata meciéndola de un lado al otro en su mano derecha, deja el pequeño móvil en el centro de la mesa, dejando que este vibrare inquietamente en la plana superficie de madera, que ha cada vibrato que daba hacia brinquito moviéndose hacia los lados, acompañado de la pequeña melodía que interrumpía en el silencio de la cocina

-" que haces?"- Casey miraba confundido por la extraña acción de su amigo, Rapha no apartaba ni un segundo los ojos del dicho móvil

Ririr iriri ririr iri rirr

-"…."-

-" tara rarala"- canta Rapha

-"….."-

Riir iriri rrir irir

-"mierda que resistente …."- mira fijamente su celular, mordiendo una de las esquinas de la lata de soda.

-"…. "-

La tonadita de la llamada al fin paro

-" VIVA! Lo ves?! El gran big-brother cedió! Pero que maldito perro yujuuuuu!"- sin poder más brinca de la silla quedando parado sobre ella, posando su pierna en la mesa, alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo haciendo volar en el aires la pobre lata que derramaba su contenido en una estela rosa-fucsia dibujando su trayectoria estrellándose contra la pared, gritando con euforia, sin importarle que Casey estuviese ahí viendo su espectáculo

Lamentablemente su felicidad no duro mucho

Riri rirr iirir irir irir

-"….. No piensas contestar?"- aun sentado quieto en su sitio, mirando a Rapha que parecía quedar en transe con su peculiar pose

Maldiciendo toma el móvil, levanta la tapa y toma llamada

_-"Rapha? Eres tú?"- para su desgracia esa voz no dé era de Leo_

-"No habla la Madre Teresa, claro que soy yo Zopenco! no que marcarte mi numero ¬¬"-

_-" oh si, es verdad solo para estar seguros"- ignorando el insulto _

-" que quieres y… porque llamas desde el celular de Leo?"-

_-" aah… pues, de eso yo quería hablarte"-…_…shit_-" esta él ahí ?"-_

_-" _no ¬¬ "- y ojala que no fuese

-" _ no lo está? Es que como vio Donnie que salió contigo creímos que estabas con él"-_

Casey se encontraba muy a gusto, ya acabándose la cuarta lata de cerveza, lo bueno es que el peli-negro es muy tolerante al alcohol que ni efectos los siente, miraba a Rapha hablando a la otra línea, no puedo aguantar más curioso trata se escuchar atentamente la conversación y sin tener éxito ya que Rapha lo había notado

-"si si…. Ya, está bien… si me encuentro con él….. si, ya le conté a Casey y acepto, no me grites!... iré de regreso a la guarida…. Claro, Bye"-

-" quien era?"- curioso

-"Miguel, preguntaba por Leo, le dije que se fue a echar una vuelta y que más al rato íbamos a la guarida"- guardando el móvil en el bolsillo y volviendo acomodarse en la mesa, no sin antes llamar la atención de su amigo –" hey Cass tengo hambre, no tienes algo de comer aquí?"-

-" te apetecen hamburguesas congeladas?"- por el tonito de voz y la expresión divertida en su rostro le advirtieron que no eran en broma.

-"…. Dá! Dámelas"-

Mañana iba a ser un largooooo día.

** NOTA FINAL: lamento no hacer contestado antes sus review en el anterior, pero es que tuve problemas con este sitio web y la cuenta no me entraba, xDDD pero al fin ya pude jejejej**

**Siento que el capi me salió muy corto, veré si en el próximo capi la alarga más, no sé. **


	2. Chapter 2: el feliz viaje

CAPITULO 2: el feliz viaje

.0

.0

.0

" _No tenía ni idea de la noción del tiempo pero de seguro podría apostar que llevaba horas dentro, limpiando la alcaceña completa, quitando y tallando el fregadero e raspando la grasa que estaba pegada del refrigerador y en la estufa. Hace horas que mis hermanos habían salido del departamento junto con Casey a no sé donde o en qué lugar para comprar la cena, diablo… me siento como una mujer, o peor! Aquí YO limpiando para sacar mis ansias y mis nervios, malditos desgraciados, se que… como el mayor de los cuatro tengo responsabilidades, pero es la misma de siempre, yo cuido, yo lavo, yo cocino, yo trapeo…. Y díganme quien en su sano juicio estaría limpiando una mugre habitación dentro de las profundidades de las alcantarillas, a pesar de los olores fétidos e nauseabundos que corren por los ductos de aguas alcantarilladas de New York? Simple, Leonardo. Quien más? El maestro Splinter? Lo dudo mucho, aunque no lo parezca el Sensei es tan comodino~ como mis hermanos, a que YO siempre haga y termine de hacer las cosas, y quien me lo agradece? Nadie. Así que son una bolas de comodinos, ya solo falta a que les sea su puta…._

…_.._

_Ok… mejor tacho esa parte."_

_o0o0o0o0  
_

-"….."- releía lentamente la hojas de la pagina, repasando una y otra vez los escritos impresos en la hoja, de la pequeña libreta de notas, pasando las yemas de mis dedos con cuidado por los finos pliegues amarillentos de impresa, aun sin podre creérmelo, repasaba con la mirada lo escrito otra vez, no sabía cómo describirme a mí mismo respecto a la información contenida de la …..Libreta? propietaria de mi _queridísimo_ hermano mayor, Leo. Sabía muy bien que era un articulo muy intimo, privado, pero la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, pareciera que tenia gremmlis en mi estomago, maldije por lo bajo al toparme accidentalmente con aquella libreta, recordando cómo había entrado a su recamara en busca de una mantas limpias que eran, normalmente, guardadas dentro del closet improvisado que había construido Leo junto con Donnie en su cuarto, pero por coincidencias del destino termine tropezándome con no-se-que golpeándome contra la pared de bruto, haciendo caer las cosas de la repisa de madera de la pared en sima mío, cayendo como una lluvia de libro e enciclopedias de forraje pesado.

Y ahora, verme a mí ahí, sentado en medio de ciento de libros de diversas temáticas, curioseando los secretos negros de Leonardo.

No sabía si sentirme apenado, enojado o con las terribles ganas de pegar carcajadas conforme avanzaba a la lectura, aunque un profundo miedo me recorre… y si el intrépido desidia entrar a su cuarto y me encontrara así, chismoseando su diario, o lo que sea que era? Asumo que era un diario… porque la portada decía "bitácora" tal vez era una manera estratégica de camuflajismo , pues no me extraña, Leo era más astuto de lo que parece, no lo podrías agarrar de tonto aunque uno quisiere. Aparte de que odio los libro de reportes como las bitácoras.

Aunque debía admitirlo, había una que otra escenas escritas incomodas, nunca llegue a pensar que mi propio hermano se sintiera así, y lo admito, a veces yo me pasaba de la ralla con Leo, yo no era un preciso angelito lindo que digamos, noooo~

Da! A quien le importaba, era divertido hacerlo enfadar, o me equivoco?

-"Rafa! Estas ahí?-

Oh* mierda

-"eh… si, estoy arriba!"- el corazón me latía 50 por minuto, sintiendo la sangre de mis venas helar. Rápidamente recojo las cosas del suelo acomodándola de nuevo en la repisa de madera, dejando el dichoso diario en donde mismo-"ya bajo con las mantas Leo!"- aviso

-"ves? Te dije que tu cuero era un laberinto"- hablo una segunda voz, desde la planta baja

-"ya no sigas Mickey, y ayúdame cargar las maletas"-

-"oh vamos, no seas asi conmigo leo!- escucho quejarse-"están pesadaaaaaas, me ropería la espaldaaaaa"-

-"joder Miguelón, hazle caso a tu hermano"- esa era la voz de Donnie.

-"Leo! Don me está matando!"-

Oh dios, lanzó un suspiro cansado, a veces no lograba entender el funcionamiento mental de miguel, sin más cogí las mantas azulinas e salgo por la puerta en dirección a las escaleras metálicas.

-"linterna, Linterna!"- había logrado entrar ya al pasillo que conducía a lo que era la "cocina" (compuesta de solo unas cajas, una mesilla central, un refrigerador barato de función eléctrica de un generador improvisado hecho de marca patito de Donatello) ahí Don medio discutía con Miguel, y aun lado, cerca del fregadero Leo empaquetaba unas cosas en papel aluminio

-"y para qué demonios la linterna?-

-"viejo, si vamos de viaje una linterna es elemental para una fogata con malvaviscos asados :D"- decía hablando con emoción

-"que ideas más ridículas, vamos de viaje en **auto**, no a viaje de campaña ¬¬, además debemos de llegar las menos cosas posibles, como un kit de auxilio, eso sí sería lo más útil"-

Indignado e ofendido por su hermano, Miguel volteo hacia Leo, creo que ya puedo presenciar esto….

-"leo! Tu di que si"-

-"…. Qué?"- vi como el intrépido volteaba confundido, totalmente ajeno a la "platica" sana de esos dos babosas, como me compadezco de él, en serio aunque suene muy cruel… es divertido verle así.

-"Leo, ni te atrevas, dile que no" lo encaprichas mucho"-

-"eh… pues, yo…"- el intrépido desvió su mirada en mí, oh~ me pide ayuda, lo hare?

Me acerco a él, quedando a su lado e tomo la caja de mi cereal favorito de la alacena y me alejo

-" ….."- la cara de Leo era indescriptible

-"Leo!"- Miguel exige

-"Leo!"- Donnie exige

-"…."- el gran Big Bro se encontraba acorralado entre la espada y la pared, sin saber cómo actual….

Mmm, eso era raro, nunca ah actuado así, siempre que se encontraba en esas situaciones se las ingeniaba para salir….

Ah, está bien! Me pase

-"Leonardo acabo de recordar, que el maestro Splinter me a mandado a decirte que te quiere verte en su dollo ahora"- mentí

Y sin más, mi hermano dejo los embolsados en aluminio, saliendo de la cocina, casi cabizbajo y a un paso medio extraño de pingüino… raro.

Dirigi ahora mi atención hacia los otros dos presente restantes, callado, Miguel quedaba como estatua con palabras en la boca y Don viéndome feo por interrumpirlos.

-"que? Tengo monos en la cara o qué?-

-"…. Nada"- dicho esto Don termina de empacar las bolsas de compaña

-" Rafa ven! Te necesito para algo"- Miguel me respondió feliz, con los buenos humores e alto, como un cachorro pidiendo hueso-"necesito provisiones y tu puedes ayudarme"- de la nada mi cara se vio contra dos bolsitas jumbo de plástica, una de bombones y la otra de churros

-" cuál de estas es la mejor opción?"-

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-"…"-

-"…."-

-"… ¬¬"-

-" que demonios hace ella aquí ¬¬?"-no puedo creerlo, habíamos llegado al departamento de Casey hace aproximadamente una hora, madrugando temprano a las 5 de la mañana para poder salir a una buena hora, solo para encontrarnos con una linda sorpresita, tiene que ocurrir todo en el último momento? Y todo porque Casey se le había ocurrido de hacerle de niñera trayendo a la chiquilla latosa de Ángel.

-" Rafa te lo eh explicado... su mamá me llamo, no podría decirle que no"- me valía madre que Casey estuviera de mal humor, vi como la condenada de Ángel me sonreía maliciosamente, acomodado sobre el respaldo de la silla del copiloto, llevaba puesto una chamarrera ahogada gris, con un pequeño reproductor de MP3 sobre su regazo. Mi hermano Miguelangel estaba sentado a su lado con los audífonos puestos leyendo una revista cómodamente en silencio, muy entretenido para mi opinión.

Él al igual que la pelirroja, llevaba puesto un pantalón gris e una chamara negra con capucha, la gorra era lo único que sobresalía debajo de la capucho ocultando muy bien su rostro entre las sombras.

Yo no digo nada, solo los miro, escuchando las protestas o explicaciones de Casey, o lo escuchaba o fingía hacerlo, no importaba y fue cuando me alarme de un brusco movimiento a espaldas mío, al girar mire a Leonardo.

-" eh Rafa podrías acomodar esto en uno de los lados de la camioneta?"- decía extendiéndome una bolsa de equipaje, tome la bolsa y como balón de básquet la tiro en algún lugar de la furgoneta, ya una vez que Leo terminara de meter la hielera cerro las compuertas, situándose a un lado mío, ya solo faltaba el restante….

-"tengo hambre"-

-"aguántate"- susurre por lo bajo, aun a sabiendas de que Miguelangel no me oía por sus audífonos

-"tranquilo, comeremos luego- escuche como le hablaba Leo

-"pero es muy tempranoooooooo"-

-"yo también tengo hambre Dx"-la pelirroja le seguía el juego

-"ejejej yo comí burritos :D"- Casey hablo

-" pues…."- el intrépido buscaba dentro de su mochila-" traje lechuga, si quieren"- propuso mi hermano mayor, mostrando un pequeño traste de platica azul

-"ya no tengo hambre"-

-"no gracias"-

Suspire-" a mi dame un poco"- Leo me miro y me sonrió, y por unos segundos sentía mi corazón latir fuerte ante eso.

-"Leo! Tus pastillas!- y como por arte de magia, o tal vez por mi repentina falta de concentración, Don había aparecido asomándose de la puerta del copiloto de la camioneta, mostrando a lo alta zarandeando el afamado bote de píldoras que tomaba mi hermano el intrépido, y si Donnie las tenia … seguramente Leo había intentado en desaserse de ellas-" tienes que tomártelas"-

Se me hiso gracia el gesto de asco de mi hermano.

-"vete al diablo, no las pienso tomar"-

-" no te lo estoy pidiendo… te lo estor ordenando"-a pesar de su sonrisa amable y su tono de voz, Donnie daba miedo-" tomate dos y en otras 12 horas las siguientes otras dos, porfavor"-

-"no, acaso no me has visto el extraño efecto que me dan?"- alego-" y todo porque me trago esas cosas?"-

-" y eso importa? Es para que tengas más equilibrada tu salud"- le respondió sin rodeos al mayor-"las necesitas, aunque eso signifique que cambie de sobremanera abrupta tu estado de humor"-

-"cierto, sonríes más"- menciona Casey-"te ves más relajado y alivianado, viejo"-

-" nop, lo hace ver más friki"- miguel se había quitado los audífonos, escuchando la plática -" se la pasa cantando toooodo el día :D"-

-" y en la bañera"- complete

_"oye!"- me dio un golpe en el brazo, no fuerte, pero si duro, todos en la furgoneta soltaron la risa, Leonardo lejos de avergonzase, lo ignoro, comiendo un pedazo de lechuga fresca.

-" le echaste limón?"- el olor de la hoja me había alborotado el hambre, y eso que llevaba mi caja de cereal dentro de mi mochila, no quise desaprovechar

.0

.0

.0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Bueno aquí se dejo el 2 capitulo, ya tenía los escritos antes, pero los tuve que modificar todos xDDDD, así el proyecto lo alargue un poco, el capi era más largo pero por motivos lo tuve que cortar, y como verán me gusta el shonen ai, no le veo nada de malo en eso (se que a mucho que no les agrada) pero esta historia va a tener (muy leve!) un poquito de eso xD, junto en Leo y Rafa, pero leve.

En si la trama… la iré revelando xD, pero eso será en más adelante jejejeje


End file.
